the real decision
by alpha and omega s
Summary: such that if Garth confessed to him that his father fell in love with Lilly before the wedding, and tell Lilly Kate fell in love with Garth, and if something unexpected happens during the wedding, will be with those who love


**The real decision**

**Thank you for giving me the idea Troygroomes for this story, I hope you like it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, a very happy for all the wolves of the packs of the West and East, with the exception of four wolves, they could say it was the worst day of their lives day, these wolves were Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth

Kate : I was looking at the landscape below us last night returns with Humphrey Idaho , and now I was preparing to marry Garth , I felt a great sadness , " the herds do so much, as to renounce Humphrey " I thought

Lilly : Kate was combing for your wedding, but personally , I was very angry with her, " because it always takes me all " I thought angrily , was so angry that the comb too hard

Kate : " ouch, Lilly" I said as I felt my long hair pulled

Lilly : " I'm sorry" I said without emotion

Kate: I realized what was having a rather strange attitude , so I turned around and asked , "what you sister "

Lilly : I could no longer keep it to myself and yell , " I'm really upset with this marriage , because they always want to take everything "

Kate : I was shocked by the sudden explosion of Lilly, " You think I want this , I mean I barely know him and I'm also in love with someone else," I said as I scurried a few tears

Lilly : " then why you go ahead with this" question will

Kate : " it is my duty , but I did not like , it is best for the herd," I said sadly

Lilly : the look closely, and said coldly , " I hate you" , then enter the cave Alpha head to clear my thoughts

Kate : " I also hate " I said to myself sadly , at that time I saw Humphrey up the mountain , just smiled to see him, " Humphrey hello " I said cheerful

Humphrey : "Hi Kate" I said trying to hide my sadness

Kate : "what you " ask him to see quite decayed

Humphrey : " just came to congratulate you on your wedding and to say goodbye " I said

Kate : " goodbye , let Jasper means " prompted disbelief

Humphrey : "Yes, I was thinking of traveling , you know about the world , as a lone wolf ," I said

Kate: "know, Humphrey the fun loving omega, not Humphrey the lone wolf" I said

Humphrey : " I will be a lone wolf fun loving " I said with a small smile, then I went , walking a tear escaped my eyes

Kate : " I have no doubt that," I said softly , watching you feel moved away a tear fell down, " I did," thought sadly as he watched the only wolf that I loved was going forever, " without doubt the worst day of my life , marry me with a wolf who does not love you, my sister hates me and Humphrey leaves the pack, " I said to myself

Meanwhile in the eastern territory

Tony : " ready for your big day Garth " I asked cheerfully

Garth : " I guess," I said sadly

Tony : " are you okay " I asked him to notice her sadness

Garth : " Dad , seriously we have to keep this arranged marriage " prompted

Tony : "What kind of question is that , of course, know that the herd is counting on you " I said

Garth : " I know, but do not know if I can do it," he confessed

Tony : " you're talking about a few days ago you totally ready " I said confused

Garth : "is that something happened in this time" I said

Tony : " happened " ask him

Garth : " I fell in love ," he confessed

Tony: "with whom" asked shocked

Garth : " Lilly " admitted

Tony : " you mean the omega Winston daughter," ask him

Garth : " if she " told

Tony : I shook my head , " I can not allow , you know the law, keep in mind that the future of the herd depends on you " I said

Garth : I sighed and told him , " I know "

Tony : "Well you better hurry the wedding will be in a few minutes ," I said as he left the cave

Garth : I sighed sadly , "I wish something would prevent the wedding " wish

Meanwhile in the western territory

Winston : went to see if Kate was already ready when we arrived we saw watching the scenery, " are you ready " I asked

Kate : " I guess," I said without emotion as he began to walk

Eve: both saw the reaction of Kate, but both ignore, then enter the cave to warn Lilly , walk and saw her lying on the bottom of the cave , "let affection , already late for wedding your sister "

Lilly : I sighed annoyed " as is " I said as I started walking towards the valley

Winston : " what happens to the two " I asked Eve

Eve: " I do not know , but should not be anything important," I said

Winston : I nodded and started to follow the two to the valley where the whole herd we expected, when we note that Humphrey was not on any side, which surprised me as it was Kate 's best friend , but I shrugged and all start walking towards the ceremonial rock, I smiled to see Tony , Garth with his herd approaching

Kate : As I walked in my inner battle between my responsibilities and my heart raged , " I do not know what to do " shout in my mind, then look to the sky , " please give me a sign that I'm doing is right or mal " I asked in a whisper

Garth : We walked until we reached the ceremonial rock where I went I saw that Kate was in front of me , so I sighed

Tony : I smiled and closer to Winston and Eve , "Hi Winston " greets

Winston : " Tony ," I said cheerful

Garth : Lilly is facing me , so sad to see it really broke my heart

Kate : note that Garth was distracted, " are you okay " he asked

Garth : " I guess," I said with a sigh , " let's get started with this," I said something annoying

Kate : I nodded and we both began with the ritual

While both did the ritual , their hearts cried desperately to stop, but none did it for fear of failing to flocks

Kate : " please give me some sign that this is wrong " begged in my mind as we prepared for the final step of the ceremony was touching noses

Garth : both approached us and we were going to touch noses, but a few inches from that touched hear a noise, the two split up and saw where the noise came from , what we saw took our breath away , it was the herd south and came running to attack

Winston and Tony were surprised by this act of war but none of them hesitate to act

Tony : " attack the South " directs

Winston : " defend our territory " directs

Kate : I saw the battle is just unfolding around me , the first thing I noticed was that Garth was gone, but I did not care , "is enough signal for me," I said to myself as I smiled and went running toward the railroad following train odor Humphrey

Garth : as soon as I saw the South attack , was running for Lilly, when I could find , I saw a wolf South was about to jump on it , jump quickly to intercept wolf

Lilly : I was escaping from the wolves south, when one of them cornered me , I saw jump at me, but nothing I saw a red stain on the wolf jumping

Garth : after killing the wolf I approached Lilly, " are you okay " I asked with concern

Lilly : " oh now if you think about me " bothers

Garth : " I know you must be upset and you're right , I really do not want to marry Kate, not love , I love you to you, but my father does not understand , he wants to continue with this farce , but I can not , I will not , "I said softly at first, but decided at the last part

Lilly : I felt the sincerity in his words, had some tears in my eyes , " love you too, I just wish we could be together," I said

Garth "It is what I also want " I said affectionately

Lilly : " we will do " ask him

Garth : " we must first survive this attack, if we do have to try to convince our parents," I said

Lilly : " and if not convinced ," I asked with fear

Garth : " we ran together," I said with a small smile

Lilly : smiled and licked her cheek

Winston : After a tough fight we finally beat back the wolves south, to the point that they began to flee , " which is what we have wanted " Tony asked as I approached the

Tony : " probably believed that surprised us and defeat us ," I said

Winston : " it is likely " I said nodding , then I saw that Hutch approached, " how bad are the numbers " I asked worried

Hutch sighed sadly and told him , " we have many wounded wolves , some missing, and we also have dead misfortunes "

Winston : "It is a real shame ," I said sadly

Hutch : " among the missing this Kate" informed

Winston : left me speechless when I heard

Hutch : " I'm sorry sir," I said

Tony : " I'm sorry Winston " I said

Winston : "We have to go after them ," I said seriously

Hutch : " The strange thing is that its aroma goes to the opposite side of where the enemies were wolves " I said

Winston : " you mean one that got away " I asked

Hutch : "It is a possibility sir," I said

Tony : "You know that no marriage this means war," I said seriously

Winston : "We know it would be a mistake, just beat the South because the herds worked together , we declare war without the south exploited to destroy us both," I said seriously

Tony : I stay silent because they knew he was right , " anyway that will symbolize the union of the herds " I asked

Winston " really necessary, look herds worked together without any problem," I said

Tony : "It 's true," I said thoughtfully , " if I stop suddenly to marry Lilly" I thought

Winston : at that time I saw Garth and Lilly came , so I breathed a sigh of relief, " I'm glad to see that both are fine," I said cheerful

Lilly : "Really thanks to Garth , the rescued me" I said

Winston : " thank you very much for saving my daughter " I said honestly

Garth : " is not lord, had to," I said

Lilly : " I guess now I will continue with the marriage," I said sadly

Winston : " we will not " I said no feelings in my voice

Lilly : I felt a great relief and happiness when I heard , "because " I asked curious but happy

Winston : " Kate disappeared " I said sadly

Lilly : I felt a mixture of feelings , on the one hand was happy that diverge no Garth me, but I felt a huge concern for my sister, but what hurt me most is that the last thing he said was that he hated

Eve: I approached them and asked them worried, " have seen Kate, I lost sight of when the wolves attacked "

Winston : " disappeared " I said sadly

Eve: I felt my legs shook me so I had to sit down , " my baby disappeared " I said incredulously , " we have to send search parties " I said alarmed

Winston : " I'm sorry honey, but we have many wounded wolves , and there is still the risk of wanting to attack us again," he explained sadly

Eve: "So just do not do anything ' bothers you scream

Winston : "I'm as upset as you, but we can not leave the flock unprotected , right now we need all the alphas we have available," he said seriously

Eve looks down sadly

Lilly : " do not worry mom, I know it will be fine," I said with affection

Eve: " I hope it's true," I said sadly

Lilly: at that time I could see the train passing in the distance , it seems that I was the only one who had noticed, when I looked I saw a golden spot next to a gray blur when I looked closely I saw Kate and Humphrey were so smiling, " I'm sure if it will be fine" I said smiling

Tony : " seeing that there is no need for a forced marriage , I think if you can marry who you want , but you have to convince Winston " I said privately to Garth

Garth : " seriously," I said cheerfully

Tony : " seriously," I said smiling

Garth : " Thanks Dad ," I said as I hugged

Lilly : " Dad can talk " I asked a little nervous

Winston : I was a little busy with all the things that just happened , but seeing the face of Lilly knew it was something important, " Light passing affection "

Lilly: I was filled with courage and said, "what happens is that Garth and I fell in love, and now there is no longer arranged marriage, I wanted to ask you to let me be with"

Winston : I was surprised by what he said , " But honey you know the rules, he is an Alpha omegas you are one , you know the rules ," I said

Lilly : " if you know them, but dad understands , the heart has no rules " will explain

Winston : I sighed and asked , " really love him "

Lilly : " when I'm really sorry with something I had never felt , as if a strange feeling warmth and happiness " to explain

Winston : "You know there are only two ways to be with him , one is they leave the pack, and the other is that the law is changed alphas and omegas " I said

Eve: "I will not lose my other daughter ," I said in a serious tone

Winston : " neither I , change the law, but we have to convince Tony" I said

Tony : " I agree Winston " I said as I approached with Garth

Lilly : I smiled when I heard

Tony : " if I pass you to be the companion of my son," I told Lilly

Lilly : "thank you means a lot to my lord ," I said cheerful

Winston : " I guess this is the end of the alphas and omegas law " I said, smiling , though he was still upset about Kate, was happy that Lilly has found love

Garth : " there is nothing that you separate us," Lilly told him fondly

Lilly : " I know," I said as I gently stroked the

Tony : I smiled at the sight of two happy

Lilly : The only thing that bothered me at the moment, were the words I said to Kate, was very hard on her and I feel bad about it " thought sadly

Garth : " are you okay honey " to see who had a sad face

Lilly : " Kate just thought I said something very ugly before it disappeared , and I do not want this bother me for the rest of his life" to explain

Eve: "Do not worry darling, she will surely know I was not serious, even your sister loves you ," I said maternally

Lilly : " Thanks mom," he said smiling

Winston : "It is better to prepare ourselves if we want to attack again," I said

Tony : all nodded and we went back to the valley

- epilogue - -

Weeks passed and the South returned to attack, but Winston and Tony already had all ready and able to face the threat without many problems managed to repel the attack, after a few weeks Garth asked her marriage to Lilly , and a few married days

Meanwhile , Kate and Humphrey lived and Idaho , where he married and had three cubs , one day they asked Marcel and Pady to go to Jasper to see how everything was, they met Lilly, she was glad to know something of his sister and Humphrey , Lilly and Garth using Pady Marcel and went to visit them , Kate and Humphrey were happy everything turned out as well for the herds in Jasper , Lilly and Garth both tried to convince them to return, but both refused saying that since had formed his life and his family in Idaho, but that would visit every time might

**I hope you liked**


End file.
